rpheavenfandomcom-20200213-history
The Jin Kai Clan
The Jin Kai Clan is a clan of mogu from various clans that have sided with the mogu Warlord Long Kai. The Jin Kai have a long history of dabbling in magic feared by mortals, and warfare unmatched by many. They are divided in three groups; The At'leng Kai,The Shin'do Kai and The Yingzi Kai. The At'leng Kai are the military forces of The Clan, training in Warfare and Weapon Combat. These exist mainly out of Gladiators, Wardens, Runemasters, and Weaponmasters.They are masters of Fire and Earth as well as big weapons. The Shin'do Kai are more magically directed and focus on creating Terracotta Statues and magical weapons and artifacts for The Jin Kai. Many of these are Sorcerers, Spellweavers, Spiritbinders, Flesh-shapers and Sha-weavers. They favor staves, scrolls and other ancient relics to channel their magic through. Though most of the time these sorcerers don't need weapons in order to make a dangerous opponent. The Yingzi Kai are a special trained elite force within The Jin Kai. Mastering a melee combat style, they require no weapons, though many use fist weapons and claws. Monks focus on using Chi and positive energy to strengthen themselves. The Yingzi Kai however focus on sha, and negative emotions, turning those dark emotions such as anger into power in order to strike their opponents with fatal blows. Their attacks are centered around inflicting long term suffering and pain by hitting weak spots of enemies, as well as attack them with corrupting energy which wakes negative emotions within the opponent. Therefore The Yingzi Kai are the most valued in The Jin Kai for they can counter the Chi of Pandaren Monks. The Jin Kai have been very active from beneath the shadows of The Sha, using the havok caused by The Alliance and Horde to capture innocent lifeforms for experimentation. They are plotting the return of The Thunder King while allying themselves with other clans such as The Shan'ze, The Shao-Tien, The Krasari, The Korjan, and The Dojani. The Clan values the power of The Sha but sees these negative manifestations more as a weapon and a tool to use against the Pandaren in this time of havoc in order to reclaim their land. The Jin Kai Clan believes that they can reclaim Pandaria, prideful and arrogant as they are, willing to crush or enslave anyone that would stand between them and their goal. The Clan's Emblem is that of a Black Cloud Serpent. Legend in The Jin Kai tells that Long Kai had slain a Cloud Serpent, and took it's soul for his own. Though, the most terrifying part about his story is that The Jin Kai found a way to resurrect that cloud serpent with Spiritbinding, twisting it with the power of The Sha. Though it is unknown whether the rumor of a Black Cloud Serpent being in the possession of Long Kai is true, the mere thought surely is terrifying to many. History The Jin Kai, a strong mogu clan with a long history. It all started with the fall of The Thunder King. Long Kai, a mogu spellweaver who specialized in harnassing the power of The Sha, aided Shan Kien, leader of The Korune along with other Korune Spellweavers to create The Divine Bell for Emperor Lei Shen. When Lei Shen fell The Korune went into hiding and were never heard of again, until The Alliance and The Horde arrived on Pandaria. The Horde almost killed and then kidnapped Shan Tien, the only mogu who knew of the whereabouts of The Divine bell. This was done under the lead of Lor'themar Theron and Garrosh Hellscream. Long Kai, who watched his clan members die around him and his leader dragged away by The Horde refused to stand idle. He knew the Horde were after The Divine Bell, and thus Long Kai started to search for it with his fellow Korune members but despite the effort, they ended up empty handed for The Bell was stolen from it's ancient ruins. Long Kai was angered about the failure of the clan and refused to remain part of it. While the other Korune were planning on awaiting the return of their leader Long Kai took a handful of his fellow Korune members and left, taking many Korune scrolls and secrets with him. Ever since the renegade group of mogu lead by Long Kai have broken off from their former clan, they delved in to Krasarang Wilds. For a while, no one heard anything of them, however within due time they started making a re-appearance, having forged alliances with The Krasari. With the fall of Xin The Weaponmaster and the leaders of The Harthak, Gurthan and Kargesh Clan defeated, Long Kai took his chance during the confusion and conflict to attack the three weakened clans with the aid of The Krasari and a small force of Terracotta Warriors, along with the power of the sha in hand, causing a large strike back to the three clans. Warriors and the like of the three clans surrendered to Long Kai and his forces, siding with him instead. The remnants of the three clans fell back into their old territories, leaving Mogu'shan unprotected. Long Kai retreated into the Krasarang Wilds, with his numbers now grown, he had deserved the right of turning his group into a Clan, and so he did. He dubbed the clan The Jin Kai and hereby became Warlord of The Jin Kai. After this small victory he became noticed under the eyes of Groundbreaker Brojai, and therefore allying The Jin Kai with The Dojani and The Korjan. Now, in more recent times, The Jin Kai are receiving scouts of The Zandalari, former allies of the Mogu Empire. The Jin Kai remain passive-aggressive, remaining in their own territory till someone trespasses. Within their foul base they are experimenting with the souls, flesh and energies of the sha. The Jin Kai have also created a special force of mogu (The Yingzi Kai) that master the power of the sha and are trained to counter the Shado-Pan. Opposing to Monks, who use Chi, positive energy, these mogu use the opposite, Sha, negative energy to inflict pain in ways never seen before. The Jin Kai are a fearsome Clan of mogu, lead by a fearsome leader. It is said that their next goal is to launch an attack on The Jade Forest, in order to establish connections with The Gormali Clan, in order to unite most of The Mogu Clans and prepare the come of The Zandalari. Culture The culture of The Jin Kai is a dark one indeed. They bare big resemblance to the culture of The Korune, however they have turned their control over the sha into a fighting style, and due to the merging of mogu from many different clans, The Jin Kai have a wide variety of fighting specializations, reaching from armed combat to magic, and more. Long Kai has taught the mogu in his clan how to master the power of the sha and use it in their average fighting styles. Soon The Jin Kai's Sorcerers were raining down black corrupting flames and lightning strikes upon their enemies, and The Jin Kai's warriors were wielding weapons infused with sha energies, corrupting their opponent with anger, fear, doubt and more with every strike that touched them. Many of The other mogu clans watched The Jin Kai carefully for their deep involvement with energies of the Sha, which seemed to go even deeper than The Korune. However, it has proven to be affective in combat, and thus was allowed. Some of the Sorcerers have been known to enslave elementals and forest sprites, corrupting them with the energy of the sha, binding them to their will in order to make them fight for them. The sight of these techniques wake anger and fear within many of Pandaria's inhabitants, and that anger and fear is exactly what strengthens their power. Also, if rumors are correct, Long Kai managed to enslave a Black Cloud Serpent and corrupt it with the sha energies, which would mean that The Jin Kai are indeed a force to be reckoned with. In power they are very comparable to The Shan'ze, though in numbers they are far less. Guild Ranks #Warlord - Warlord Long Kai #General (3 Only, one for every branch) - Yingzi General ???, Shin'do General ???, At'len General ??? #Yingzi Kai (Elite Force Branch) #Shin'do Kai (Magic Branch) #At'leng Kai (Weapon Branch) #Craftsmen (Artificers, Smiths, Etc.) #Terracotta #Companions (Minions, Pets, Etc) #Prisoner (Captured/Enslaved races, bound to turn into Terracotta or forced to do labor) Guild Goals *Creating a fun and active RP environment for mogu centered role-players on RPH. *Represent the mogu as well and lore-friendly as possible in a way that it is still fun for all the members and the people that desire interaction with the guild. Category:Mogu Category:Clan Category:Sha Category:Guild Category:The Jin Kai Clan